Dark War
by Admeet
Summary: The adventure continues. Now that the underground body of water is purified, life has been growing back at full swing. However, the safety and relationship of Admeet and Solister is now being put to the test by unforeseen events.


**Dark War**

**Chapter 1**

Hostile Capture

It was midnight and the ancient statues which belonged to an ancient civilization were as black as the darkness. Not a single sound was to be heard. However, in the midst of the darkness, there was a lone straggler.

A Slig with a broken visor, damaged legs and deep wounds was in utter need of help. Soon he couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed on the cool sand and fell unconscious. It was at least 1 hour before help arrived; however, this help was not like the normal help. "Throw him in the truck" said a muffled voice. Two figures grabbed the wounded Slig by the arms and legs and threw him into the back of a truck. "Grab any other equipment you find" said the muffled voice again. The two figures found a few bits of fallen metal from the legs of the Slig and they jumped into the back of the truck. The Figure with the muffled voice started the engine of the truck and drove off to an unknown place.

Half an hour later and the truck reached its destination. What seemed like a tent in the middle of some rocks were actually the formations of an underground bunker. "Take him down to the prison cells" said the muffled voice after he came out of the truck. The two figures grabbed hold of the Slig again and took him into the tent. The figure with the muffled voice lifted a manhole cover and let the two figures take the Slig down underground. Once they were through, the figure with the muffled voice closed the manhole behind them.

The two figures threw the Slig into one of the prison cells; he was still unconscious. Another figure was standing by them inspecting the Slig. "What should we do with him Colonel Arcaius" asked one of figures. "Leave it to the general's decision" replied the colonel, "for now however, we wait". The colonel walked off down the grimy corridor and the two figures followed him.

The Slig was still unconscious for at least another hour due to the poor condition he was in. Unaware of the things happening around him, he started to wake up. His vision was blurry at first but it didn't take long to adjust to the light. As he got up however, a smartly dressed general walked into the cell block with two guards at his side. The general walked over to the Slig. "So, Zaypher, we meet again at last".

**Chapter 2 (Version 1)**

Eventual Betrayal

Zaypher turned around and walked over to the cell gate. "It's about time someone I know showed up" said Zaypher. The general chuckled quietly. "You and your witty humour" replied the general. Zaypher sighed and walked over to the dirty wall behind him and leaned on it. "Alright what do you want from me this time" asked Zaypher abruptly. "Just a small favour that's all" replied the general, "a favour for me and the whole of this complex". "What kind of favour?" asked Zaypher anxiously. "A favour about your 'friends' back at the Slig military complex" replied the general. "What about them?" said Zaypher abruptly again. "I want you to assonate the so called "Admeet" immediately after we set you free". "Why?" asked Zaypher uneasily? Due to the fact that he had been unconscious for 2-and-a-half hours, he couldn't really remember what happened back in the underwater bunker and reactor. "Admeet and the others that follow him betrayed you" replied the general, "They left you for dead. They escaped without you. I think that you should be angry about this". "He did?" said Zaypher quietly, "well I think I should pay a little visit to him then". "With a gun" said the general interrupting Zaypher. "Yes" said Zaypher agreeing with the general, "I'll have to confront him, at gun-point". "Good" said the general coldly, "Just be sure to report back to us when you're done". The cell gate opened and a soldier escorted him to the surface.

The manhole cover slid behind Zaypher as he walked out of the tent. Strangely, his dark blue skin was turning a sinister black. His visor light was turning a bright white. The pure essence of evil had struck him and taken control over him. "Now" he said coldly, "where was I".

**Chapter 2 (Version 2)**

Unknown Past

Zaypher turned around and walked over to the cell gate. "Well, well, well, look who decided to rescue me" said Zaypher. "Hmm, you and your witty humour" replied the general, "Looks like your first task is complete. But what took you so long to get back?" "Hmm, long story" said Zaypher, "I was sort of dragged into this. I had to create a diversion so that Admeet would think I'm dead; and Climbing 100 miles of tunnel ain't a walk in the park". "I see" said the general coldly, "well now I have a new task for you". "Okay, shoot" said Zaypher. "We need you to go back to the Slig military complex" replied the general, "From there when the time is right, you will send in two of my Scrab armies to fight against the Sligs like the last time. You need to make sure that the so called 'Admeet' is critically wounded from either the attack or secretly from you. Once he is wounded, take him to a location not far from the complex. From there, Colonel Arcaius and some of my men will take him back to our base via half-track truck. We will 'question' him once he's here. And if possible, bring the so called 'Solister' too; but that's only optional". "Got it" said Zaypher, "but first, you have to release me first or else I'll be going nowhere". "Right" said the general. He took a key from out of his leather pocket and unlocked the cell gate. "Be sure to come back once the job is done" said the general as Zaypher was walking out of the cell.

The manhole cover slid behind Zaypher as he walked out of the tent. He walked on and on through the desert until he could see the military complex. "Hope you're ready Admeet" said Zaypher to himself, "you're gonna get a big surprise when you see me".

**Chapter 3**

Hero's Betrayal

Morning came, and all the Sligs in the military complex were wide awake as usual. Only two Sligs were in the weapons training area. One of the Sligs took a few shots at a wooden target with a rusted and scraped silenced pistol. "Hmm, the sight is a little off" the Slig said. He corrected them and took another shot again but this time, the weapon jammed. "Damn" said the Slig trying to un-jam the pistol. "Let me un-jam it Admeet" said the other Slig walking over to Admeet. He gave the Slig the pistol and with a slight jolt, the Slig un-jammed it. "Thanks Solister" said Admeet feeling a little embarrassed. "No-need" replied Solister handing back the pistol and picking up an assault rifle next to Admeet. Admeet put back the pistol in a weapon crate and picked up a scratched sniper rifle. Solister took a few shots with the assault rifle on the semi-burst setting. The bullets made a few holes in the wooden target. "Looks like this assault rifle is fine" said Solister putting back the rifle and picking up a harpoon gun. "And the sights on this sniper rifle seem to be o.k." replied Admeet putting back the sniper rifle in the weapon crate. "Well that's every weapon tested" said Solister walking towards Admeet. "We'd better get some breakfast, I'm starving" said Admeet heading towards the door. Admeet and Solister both walked to the door and when the door slid open, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Standing in front of them was Zaypher. "What the..." said Admeet before he was punched hard in the face by Zaypher. Solister decided to run towards the weapon crate and get the assault rifle. But as soon as she picked up the assault rifle, she was tranquilized by a dart gun held by Zaypher. The tranquilizer quickly seeped into the bloodstream and within a matter of moments, She fell to the floor; unconscious. Zaypher walked over to the unconscious Slig, picked up the assault rifle and put it back in the weapon crate. However, Zaypher didn't notice Admeet running towards him. He tackled Zaypher and they both fell to the ground. The dart gun clattered on the floor and slid by a practice booth. Admeet was on top of Zaypher trying to get a good few punches. However, Zaypher used whatever there was of his metal legs and pushed Admeet off into the air. He hit the ground with a thud but quickly got up. Zaypher was just about to grab the dart gun when he was tackled again by Admeet. The dart gun clattered on the floor again and landed by the weapon crate. Zaypher dodged every punch Admeet gave to him; some missed by a centi-metre or two. Zaypher punched Admeet in the stomach and then punched him in the face. This caused Admeet to hit the ground. Admeet couldn't move a muscle and he was winded. Zaypher got up, grabbed the dart gun and pointed it at Admeet. "I'm sorry Admeet" he said. He pulled the trigger and the dart shot out of the barrel and hit Admeet's right arm. Admeet felt the tranquilizer flow through his bloodstream. His vision started to go hazy and after a few seconds, he fell unconscious.

Zaypher carried Admeet and Solister sneakily through the complex. Since it was coming up to lunchtime, most of the Sligs were eating at the food hall. So Zaypher didn't have much trouble getting past the outside defences since they were at the food hall. After a few minutes, Zaypher made it out of the complex while carrying the two unconscious Sligs. He walked on till he was a safe distance from the complex. He then picked up a walkie-talkie and radioed in for the Scrab attack.

**Chapter 4**

Retrieval (Part 1)

Zaypher would have to wait a bit before he could radio in for the half-Track truck to pick up the two unconscious Sligs. He'd have to wait until the Scrab attack was in full commence. But a few moments later, Solister woke up and the first thing she saw was Zaypher spinning the dart gun by the trigger ring on his index finger. She attempted to tackle him and pin him down but she immediately realised that she was shackled to the ground; unable to move. "Oh, I see you've woken up" said Zaypher regaining hold of the butt of the dart gun, "there's no use moving. You are firmly held down to the scorching ground by those shackles and in a few minutes, a half-track truck will soon come here to transport you and Admeet back to our base. There's nothing you can do". Solister just lay there and said nothing.

A few moments later, Admeet woke up. And again the first thing he saw was Zaypher. "Ah, Admeet" said Zaypher looking at him, "again, don't bother moving, you are firmly held down". However, Admeet didn't take any of that and started to struggle. Zaypher chuckled quietly at Admeet's pathetic struggle to move.

Out in the distance, Zaypher could see the two Scrab armies heading towards the complex. Moments later, a few alarms went off in the military complex. He could hear the Sligs assembling at the front blast door. Without Admeet or Solister, he knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against the two Scrab armies. Zaypher picked up the walkie-talkie and radioed in for the truck to pick them up.

A few moments later, the truck arrived at the designated location. Zaypher un-shackled the two Sligs from the ground but shackled them again by the hands so they could not attack back. Zaypher shoved them into the back of the truck and walked over to the driver. "Take them back to base quickly" said Zaypher looking at the driver. Zaypher jumped into the back of the truck and the truck set off. Admeet wouldn't want to know what they would do to him; but he would soon find out.

Retrieval (Part 2)

The trip was quite bumpy due to the numerous and various sizes of small rock in the ground. Admeet just eyed Zaypher while he held the dart gun in his hands. For extra security, a soldier was sat next to Admeet wielding a shotgun. "Keep a firm eye on them" said Zaypher to the soldier, "you never know what they might do". The Soldier just nodded and sat back.

The trip got even bumpier when they reached very rough ground. Zaypher and the soldier tried to keep still and keep their guard on the two Sligs. Admeet knew that this was his chance. He elbowed the soldier in the face and tried to grab the shotgun. Zaypher lifted the dart gun at Admeet but Solister kicked Zaypher's hand and the dart gun clattered out of the cargo hold. Admeet wrestled for the shotgun over the soldier while Solister used her hand cuffs to put the chain around Zaypher's neck. Admeet punched the soldier in the face and the solider let go of the shotgun. However, Zaypher kicked Solister in the gut and she fell out of the cargo hold. Admeet leapt towards Zaypher and tackled him out of the cargo hold. Both fell out and rolled on the rough rock.

They were in a bad way. Zaypher couldn't even move but Admeet slowly got up on his scratched legs; Solister lay unconscious. Admeet saw the shotgun lying on the ground near Zaypher. He walked over to it and picked it up. He then grabbed Zaypher by the arm and dragged him up and laid him against a large boulder. Admeet knew he was lost and faraway from help. His skills at surviving in the wasteland were now being put to the test. He needed to protect Solister and Zaypher but then another thing came into his mind; food and water.

**Chapter 5**

Hallucinations

Since the disappearance of radiation in the underground sea, life had been slowly growing back. Small rivers were once again flowing through small woods. Admeet knew that if he headed towards patches of green on the horizon, he would find water and possibly food.

Admeet inspected the shotgun but realised that the cartridges were gone. He cocked the shotgun and nothing came out. He then threw the shotgun on the ground and walked over to Solister who was slowly gaining consciousness. "You okay" he said calmly. She slowly got up on her feet. "Yeah" she replied, "a little bit shaky, but I'll do fine". "We need to go towards that patch of green on the horizon" said Admeet, "We can probably find water from there". "Okay, but what about him" said Solister pointing towards Zaypher. "We'll shackle him" replied Admeet, "if we take those shackles off you, I will shackle him". Admeet walked over to Zaypher and knelt down beside him. He put his hand in one of Zaypher's Leather pockets strapped onto his legs. "I thought you would do this" said Zaypher wearily, "You would be the hero..." "Shut up" said Admeet angrily picking out a key from one of Zaypher's pockets. However, as he got up, he swore he could see a red Slig eyeing him in the distance. Admeet ignored this and turned around, but curiosity got the better of him. He turned around again but this time, the red Slig was gone. Zaypher chuckled quietly. "You never know what's out there Admeet" said Zaypher. Admeet walked back to Solister and unshackled her. Then Admeet shackled Zaypher by the hands and vigorously brought him up on his feet. The trio started walking towards the patch of green.

As the green got closer by the minute, Solister was starting to struggle. Admeet was close to her side and Zaypher was by Admeet being held by the shackles. However, as Admeet looked over Solister's head, he could see the red Slig again by a small lone tree. When Admeet went past a large boulder, the red Slig had vanished again. Admeet thought that he was having hallucinations, possibly due to how thirsty he was. He however ignored this again and carried on. By 10 minutes, Solister couldn't keep herself up. Admeet had to help her up sometimes. But soon, they reached the edge of a small wood. They knew that there was a river flowing through it due to the noise it was making. They ran towards the river and sat down to drink. "I think we'd better set up camp here" said Admeet looking around the patch of woodland, "it's getting late and we need to be up on our feet in the morning if we are to survive". He found an overhanging boulder covered in moss and firmly attached to some rock, this would be a suitable shelter. Admeet unshackled one of Zaypher's hands but then wrapped the shackle round a thin, but tall tree. He shackled both ends together so that Zaypher couldn't escape. "You get some rest" said Admeet to Solister, "I'll keep a look out". "Ok" said Solister and she laid herself under the boulder and started to fall asleep. Admeet sat down and had his back against a tree. "They will be looking for you" said Zaypher trying to sit down. Admeet paid no attention to this and prepared for the long night ahead.

**Chapter 6**

Unwanted attention

Half an hour went by when Admeet heard a word from the helpless Zaypher. "They don't want to kill you" he said. Admeet looked at him suspiciously. "They just want to use you as an advantage" he said. "And how do you suppose I would work for whoever you work for" replied Admeet. Zaypher looked at Solister, sleeping under the mossy boulder. "She is hiding something from you" said Zaypher smiling evilly at her, "a hidden past". "Like I'm gonna believe that" said Admeet, "I trust her and she trusts me". "I know her a lot more than you do" said Zaypher. Admeet looked at him suspiciously again. "She has been working for them all the time" said Zaypher, "She's a spy like me. All she wants to do is get information from complex so her master can formulate a plan of attack against the complex".

Admeet stood up and looked around for a suitable weapon. Suddenly, a spear pierced the ground by Admeet. He looked back to see who the figure was who threw the spear. The figure just smiled and ran off. Admeet just ignored this and grabbed the spear. "I don't really believe in hallucinations" said Admeet as he threatened Zaypher, "which is why I tend to ignore those small occurrences. So do you believe in hallucinations?" Zaypher hesitated for a moment but quickly regained his confidence. "Well it depends on what you see" replied Zaypher, "in your case, you saw a blue Slig. And also know this, Solister is going to betray you and when she does, she will never regret it". Admeet just stood back; confused. Then, he felt anger growing inside him. He threw the spear towards Zaypher. Zaypher braced for the final blow. Instead, the spear pierced the wood of the tree that he was attached to by the shackles. "You blatant liar" said Admeet coldly. He pulled the spear out of the tree and sat down where he sat before. He closed his eyes but held on tightly to the spear. Zaypher just sat down where he was and chuckled evilly and quietly. "He is 'turning around'" he whispered to himself.

**Chapter 7**

Dragged off (Part 1)

Morning came and the three Sligs woke up to a bright sun gleaming over the landscape. "Hey" said Solister waking up Admeet, "It's time to go". Admeet hastily got up and immediately went over to Zaypher. He unshackled him from the tree but shackled his hands together again. He vigorously pulled up Zaypher by the hands. "That's one way to wake up your prisoner" said Zaypher drowsily. "Shut up" said Admeet quickly, "We are heading back to the complex". However, Admeet didn't notice a couple of creatures surrounding the three of them. "Behind you" said Zaypher coldly. Admeet turned around and saw a creature leaping at him. Before Solister could react to this, she was pinned down by another creature. Admeet was also pinned down by the creature that leapt at him. Solister was dragged away by the creature. "Admeet" she shouted as she was dragged away into the undergrowth. Admeet quickly grabbed the spear beside him and jabbed it into the creature's torso. It leapt back and Admeet gave it another jab in its heart this time. The creature stumbled about and fell down to the ground; dead.

Admeet pushed Zaypher towards a small tree and held him against it. "Did you order this ambush" he said angrily. "Hey, why would I set up an ambush involving two Dagger Roaches" replied Zaypher. Admeet felt even more anger rage through him. He punched Zaypher really hard in the face. Zaypher fell unconscious and Admeet left Zaypher for dead. He set of in hot pursuit after the other Dagger Roach.

Admeet felt lost in the small forest but the screaming form Solister reassured him that he was on the right track. Suddenly, he was pinned down again by another Dagger Roach. He tried to fight it off with the spear but this time, the Dagger Roach sunk its teeth into Admeet's shoulders. Admeet felt poison surge through his veins from the teeth of the Dagger Roach. As soon as the Dagger Roach pulled its mouth out of Admeet's shoulders, he stabbed the dagger roach in the leg with the spear. The Dagger Roach limped way with the spear stuck in its leg.

Admeet felt terrible now that the poison was having a full effect on his body. He had lost the trail of Solister and he was in a bad condition. Hastily, he stumbled away to the forest edge. He came out of the forest and stepped on the dry ground of the desert. His vision began to get blurry and he started to feel weak. He fell to the ground and breathed heavily. He felt confused and lost as his vision started to fade. Then he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

Darkness flowed through his mind. All the things he felt before flashed before his eyes. Then out of the darkness came a blue Slig. "Wake up Admeet" the Slig said, "Your time isn't over". "Wait, who are you?" Admeet said through his mind. "Where you go is what decides your fate. There will also be time when your life 'comes round'" the Slig said. Then the Slig walked back towards the darkness. "You still haven't said who you are" yelled Admeet, "come back!" The Slig disappeared in the darkness. Then everything became real.

Dragged off (Part 2)

Admeet slowly woke up with the blinding sun welcoming him. The poison had gone away but it didn't go away that easily. He felt terrible and weak. He looked around to see where he was. He was still in the same position when he became unconscious. Lying beside him however was a small SMG. Admeet thought now he was definitely hallucinating. However, he grabbed the SMG and stood up. He could smell something and it was near him. He turned around and saw the same Dagger Roach that bit him eyeing him and ready to pounce. Admeet felt more anger and adrenaline surge through him. He aimed the SMG at the Dagger Roach and pulled the trigger without hesitation. The bullets pierced through the Dagger Roach's flesh and wounded it. It screeched in pain and ran off towards its nest. Admeet saw this as an opportunity to find Solister. He followed the dagger roach to a large hole in a pile of dirt.

The Dagger Roach scurried through the hole down a large tunnel. Without hesitation, Admeet crawled through the entrance of the tunnel. It only took around 3 minutes to reach the end of the tunnel and what Admeet saw was unbelievable. The Dagger Roaches had made a vast sanctuary in the ground. Many Dagger Roach Maggots were feeding on bits of flesh that the adult Dagger Roaches had found out in the open world. Admeet crept quietly around the main chamber. There were around 5 small chambers dotted around the wall. Each chamber contained a flesh pod and a nursery for the maggots. Admeet definitely knew that Solister would be in one of those Flesh pods.

He crept into the first chamber and opened up the flesh pod. The only things in there were some dead Zappflies and some Paramite legs. He closed the pod and exited out of the chamber. He then crept into the second chamber. He opened up its flesh pod and still no Slig. He exited the chamber and crept towards the third one. This time however, he found Solister lying unconscious at the bottom of the pod. "Thank god" Admeet thought as he picked Solister up. Suddenly, the cries of some maggots in their nursery sounded. Some adult Dagger Roaches came to investigate the noise. Admeet turned around and saw some adult Dagger Roaches surrounding him. "Not this time" Admeet said to himself. He aimed the SMG at the first Dagger Roach and pulled the trigger. The Dagger Roach shrieked in pain as the bullets carved through its flesh. Admeet ran for it, carrying Solister on his shoulders.

More and More Dagger Roaches were following Admeet. The Cries of the Roach Queen inside the main chamber could be heard as well as the stampede of the Roaches following Admeet. He hastily crawled through the tunnel and shot out of the hole. Admeet and Solister tumbled to the ground. The dagger roaches came out as well. They were about to strike when they were shot to death by something. The other surviving Dagger Roaches scurried back down the tunnel back to the nest.

Admeet looked up and saw Zaypher holding an assault rifle. "Hello Admeet" He said. Other Sligs, holding various weapons, were aiming at the two Sligs. "Thanks for leaving me for dead" said Zaypher. One of the Sligs hit Admeet with the butt of his gun. Admeet fell unconscious and he was dragged away to a half-track truck. Zaypher and the rest of the Sligs jumped up into the truck cargo bay. Admeet and Solister were shackled to the floor of the cargo bay so this time they couldn't escape. The truck drove off.

**Chapter 8**

Travel delusions

The truck drove at a steady pace over the rough surface. Zaypher and the other Sligs sat quietly, minding each other's thoughts. A few minutes later, Admeet woke up. Zaypher this time ignored Admeet and kept quiet. Admeet was able to look out of the cargo bay and survey the landscape. However, there was no use escaping as he was firmly held to the floor by the shackles.

As the sun slowly started to go down, the truck neared its destination. Admeet just kept surveying the landscape. Admeet thought he could see a medium-sized, burnt out camp fire and a few ruined tents. Admeet felt puzzled by the recent hallucinations. Then Solister woke up with the after effects of Dagger Roach poison surging through her. However, she just lay there, not moving a muscle.

Then the truck arrived near the tent surrounded by the orange rocks. Admeet and Solister were unshackled but then held at gun point. "Move it" said one of the Slig soldiers. Solister jumped out of the truck looking very upset. Admeet tried to reach for her but he was hit in the chest with the butt of one of the soldier's guns. "Move" the Slig said. Admeet quickly jumped off the truck. He was grabbed hold by the wrists by one of the soldiers. Zaypher lead the soldiers and the prisoners to a manhole. "Stay here" said Zaypher to the soldiers, "I'll inform the general that Admeet and Zaypher are here. In the mean time, keep an eye on them". Zaypher opened the man-hole cover and stepped down the ladder. Admeet didn't dare speak as he may be beaten by the soldiers. He just stood there looking at the nearly tearful Solister. Admeet felt one tear slide down from his eye. It stopped sliding at the rim of his goggles. He felt the certainty of defeat flow through his mind.

**Chapter 9**

Realization

"Okay, you can come through now" said Zaypher pooping his head out of the manhole to the soldiers. The soldiers dragged the two prisoners down the manhole. The dark brown, rusty corridors were lit up by a few torch lights attached to the walls. "Throw them in the cell" said Colonel Arcaius, "and as for you Zaypher, come with me." The soldiers threw the two prisoners into a rusty, grey walled cell.

Admeet sat up from the fall and leaned against the grey wall. Darkness filled his mind and time seemed to stop in its tracks. However, Admeet saw Solister in the far corner, sobbing about something. Admeet crawled beside her and put his arm against her shoulder. "What's wrong" he said calmly. Solister sniffed slightly when Admeet spoke those words. She hesitated but quickly turned it into another sniff. "Admeet" she said quietly, "I was one of them". Admeet looked at her in puzzlement. "I've been with them the whole time. Zaypher and I were sent to the military complex to spy on the competition. I never led a life out in the wasteland; I led a life in this facility. I've lied to you all along". Admeet felt the worst; Zaypher's words back in the forest were true. However, Admeet trusted Solister since when he met her in the underground sea. He couldn't afford to let this relationship just fade away. "Solister, I forgive you" said Admeet calmly. Solister looked up in puzzlement. "I've trusted you since we met in the underground sea. You've been a friend to me, and I hope that our relationship doesn't break". Solister felt encouraged by Admeet. Solister wrapped her arm around Admeet's back and huddled against him. She closed her eyes while Admeet kept her calm.

**Chapter 10**

The Opposition

Half-an-hour past when the cell gate opened and in came colonel Arcaius, Zaypher and two other soldiers. The soldiers were bringing in a wooden table and two wooden chairs. They placed the table and one chair in front of the two prisoners and one chair in front of Colonel Arcaius. The soldiers went out of the cell and closed the gate behind them, but they didn't lock it. They stood outside the cell in case anything went wrong. "Please sit" said Colonel Arcaius sitting down on the chair beside him. "We are already sat down" said Admeet. "I meant on the chair" snapped the colonel. Admeet sat up but looked at Solister. "Stay out of this" He whispered. Solister nodded and crawled to the corner of the cell. Admeet sat down on the seat while the colonel was drumming his fingers on the table. Zaypher leant on the cell bars and crossed his arms.

"We've been waiting for this day Admeet" said the colonel placing his 9mm pistol on the table. "Have you now" replied Admeet, "well I would have been here earlier if I wouldn't have escaped the first trip". "Yes" said the colonel, "But you are firmly held in this cell; you cannot escape". Admeet put his hand on the table near the pistol. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said the colonel as the two soldiers aimed their shotguns at Admeet. He put his hand away and the soldiers turned their backs on them and continued to keep their guard. "Now, onto business" said the colonel quickly, "Our spies Zaypher and Solister have seen you as a valuable asset to our basis. So since Solister went AWOL on us, Zaypher was the only one we could rely on to bring you here. He proved to be a more valuable asset than Solister so later on I must give a promotion". Zaypher smiled evilly at that comment. "Furthermore, we haven't told you who we are" the colonel continued. Admeet looked back at Solister who was looking at the two. He quickly turned around again to face the colonel. "We are the brotherhood of darkness" said the colonel, "we have been here long before that military complex was built. Indeed we are powerful, but not powerful enough. That is why we brought you here Admeet. General Stratavaria has seen you as a valuable asset to our brotherhood. All I'm asking for you is to join us". "No!" replied Admeet quickly. Solister was looking more and more worried while Zaypher ordered the two soldiers to open the gate. The colonel looked disappointed but kept his temper inside himself. "We will discuss this later" said the colonel standing up. The colonel picked up the 9mm pistol and walked out of the cell; Zaypher followed. One of the soldiers locked the gate and followed the colonel.

Admeet just sat there while Solister tried to stay calm. Then Admeet stood up and walked over to Solister. He sat down beside her and wrapped his left arm around Solister's back. "What are they going to do" said Solister feeling worried. "Everything's going to be alright" said Admeet comforting Solister. The two sat in the cell oblivious to what was going on outside of them. Their mutual bond was forming.

**Chapter 11**

Temptation (part 1)

Another half-an-hour went past when the two prisoners heard the gate open. A soldier entered the cell and walked over to the two. He shackled them both. "Get up" he said in a muffled voice, "both of you". Both of them stood up and followed the soldier. A lieutenant was standing by the entrance of the main room. "Follow me you two" the lieutenant said. The soldier left them to it and the Lieutenant made sure that the two prisoners followed him. They did and they were led into a large, square room. Above them was a viewing deck with reinforced windows and an intercom between the two. In the large room was an operating theatre. In the corners of the room, four soldiers were standing guard. Two of them were holding SMGs and the other two were holding shotguns. Admeet saw Zaypher, colonel Arcaius and general Stratavaria up in the viewing deck watching them. Then the general spoke into the intercom.

"Ah, Admeet and Solister" said the general through the intercom, "I am glad you are here. You know general Arcaius next to me and Zaypher as well". Zaypher gave an evil smirk to Admeet. Solister just looked at the ground feeling worried. "We are going to make this simple" continued the general, "either you join us or you will die soon". "Why would I want to do that" said Admeet. The general looked disappointed but quickly said something to colonel Arcaius. Then the colonel walked from the viewing deck down to the square room. "Admeet, look at what you're throwing away" the colonel reasoned with Admeet, "the present, the future, you're just leaving it behind. You must see what you are capable of if you join us". "Look colonel" said Admeet, "the answer is no". "Are you sure about this Admeet" asked the colonel, "You won't get a second chance at this". Solister looked up at Admeet and the colonel. "I am sure about this" replied Admeet. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds but then the colonel spoke up. "Suit yourself" he said as he drew out his 9mm pistol. He pulled the trigger but the bullet hit Solister in the chest. She cried out in pain as she was knocked back towards the operating theatre. She fell unconscious due to the pain. "No!" Admeet shouted at the sight of blood out of Solister's wound. Anger and Rage shot through his body uncontrollably. Quickly, he grabbed the colonel by the arm and grabbed the 9mm pistol with his other hand. The soldiers came on full alert as they saw Admeet grab the pistol. He punched the colonel in the head and he fell to the ground. He quickly shot at the slow reacting soldiers. They all fell to the ground, dead. Admeet threw the pistol away and looked at Solister quickly. "I'll be back for you" he said quietly. He then grabbed an SMG from one of the dead guards and headed upstairs towards the general and Zaypher.

Temptation (Part 2)

Admeet ran towards the general. "Now now Admeet" he said quickly, "There's no need to be..." Admeet punched him in the face. Zaypher quickly drew out a pistol from his leather pocket but before he could shoot, Admeet shot his hand holding the pistol. It clattered on the floor and stopped by the wall. Zaypher shouted in pain and stumbled about towards another opening. Admeet ignored Zaypher and picked up the general of the floor. He pointed the SMG towards the general's face. "Get us out of here" Admeet said quickly. Not wanting any other injury, the general agreed. Admeet rushed downstairs to pick up Solister. He lifted Solister onto his shoulder and went back upstairs. He pointed the SMG at the general. "Show me the way out" he said. The general nodded and quickly ran out of the viewing deck; Admeet followed with Solister on his shoulder.

It took a while to reach the exit and they did encounter a few soldiers along the way, but they were mostly taken care of. Finally, the three reached the manhole. "Stay here" said Admeet pointing the SMG at him. The general stood back from the two as Admeet opened the manhole. However, Admeet didn't notice the general pull out a remote detonator. Then he pushed the red button on it. Admeet heard the detonator. He turned around and saw the general. "Sorry Admeet" he said. With no hesitation, Admeet climbed up the ladder to the surface. He closed the manhole and ran for it. Charges of C4 exploded inside and the general and everybody else was engulfed in a fireball. Admeet was knocked back from the force of the fireball as it thrashed up through the manhole cover, melting it in the process. Admeet fell to the ground with the tent on fire from the fireball. He looked up to see the blinding sun of the sky. He then fell unconscious with Solister lying on the ground, helpless.

All of reality went into darkness. Time seemed too stopped completely. Admeet looked up in the darkness and saw the blue Slig he saw in his other dream "Admeet, your time has come round. But your life isn't over yet". "What about Solister?" said Admeet urgently. "She is with you. You do have a great bond with her and that bond will not be broken when you wake up. In fact, when you wake up, you will be in a different chapter of your life all together. So wake up Admeet. Your new chapter starts now". Then all went real. Admeet's vision was hazy at first but he could make up a crimson Slig and a light red Slig kneeling beside him. "Welcome to the pack" Silpher said.


End file.
